Time Of Love
by Rosslove95
Summary: mientras kagome vivia su vida de estudiante universitaria; un dia fue con su amiga sango a una tienda de antiguedades allí encontro algo que la llevo a otro mundo en el cual un chico decia cosas muy inchoerentes era un sueño o era realidad¿?
1. ¿Sueño o Realidad?

**Hola estoy aquí de nuevo los personajes no **

**Takahashi menos alguno que es mío y la historia claro esta :D**

**Capitulo 1: ¿No fue un sueño o..si?**

_Era un precioso día de primavera los pétalos de los cerezos estaban esparcidos por el suelo en las calles y cierta chica andaba rumbo a la universidad muy pensativa hacia días que tenia extraños sueños, soñaba que estaba en otra época y veía personas pero a la hora de despertar nunca sabia quien eran…_

-Tierra llamando a Kagome- gritaba Sango(_**una chica de 19 años, es de piel blanca, tiene el pelo castaño-oscuro y los ojos color chocolate)**_

-Perdón Sango que decías- Dijo Kagome sonriendo(_**una chica de 18 años, es de piel blanca, tiene el pelo negro Azulado y los ojos marrón claro).**_

-Decía que te perdiste una gran fiesta ayer-

-bah...lo mismo de siempre no me interesa en absoluto-

-que te pasa Kagome últimamente no estas como siempre incluso tus notas han bajado considerablemente-

-Nada…bueno…estado dándole vueltas a algo-

-dime que te preocupa-

-Solo son sueños extraños que tengo que no entiendo muy bien tu también estas en ellos salvo que llevas ropa distinta-

-no te preocupes solo son sueños-

-tienes razón ahora corramos a clase o no llegaremos jaja-

XXX

_Las clases pasaron como siempre y llego la hora del patio_

-oye Kagome he oído que han abierto una nueva tienda de antigüedades aquí en la ciudad ¿quieres ir?- dijo Sango

-Esta bien, vamos tengo algo de dinero así que me podre comprar algo-

-Hola chicas de que habláis- dijo Hojo el eterno enamorado de Kagome xD

-Queríamos ir a la nueva tienda que han abierto- dijo Kagome

-¿Quieres venir?- pregunto sango

-No puedo lo siento tal vez otro día- dijo Hojo

Ding-Dong Ding-Dong

-Vaya el patio termino nos vemos adiós Hojo – dijeron las chicas al unisonó

XXX

_La clase volvió a pasar sin ningún imprevisto_

-Ya te vale como se te ocurre invitar a Hojo para que viniera¿?- dijo Kagome

-¿Acaso te cae mal?- Dijo Sango

-No es eso es solo que no se…-

-Que no te gusta dilo claro jaja-

-Vale no me gusta pero tampoco quiero hacerle daño-

-Hay la buena de Kagome nunca cambiara jaja-

-Tu tampoco cambiaras nunca verdad ¬¬ jaja-

-Cierto, mira ya veo la tienda vamos a entrar-

_XXX_

-Bienvenidas- dijo el deño de la tienda

-Buenas tardes- dijimos las dos

-Mira Kagome que bonita es esta caja musical- dijo sango

-si es muy bonita…- dijo Kagome

-oye estas bien¿?-

-si solo que tengo una extraña sensación voy a ir a mirar por ese lado de la tienda-

-voy contigo haber si te desmayas o algo no quiero que te pase nada

-vale, como quieras- dijo Kagome- oye sango mira eso de allí-

-¿que mire el que?-

-si hombre el reloj ese antiguo de oro se ve muy caro y precioso-

-Oh tienes que probártelo-

-esta bien, porque tu me lo pides eh-

_Pero en el mismo momento en el que Kagome puso el reloj-pulsera en su mano una brillante luz de color rosa empezó a salir del cuerpo de Kagome _

-Kagome que te esta pasando- dijo muy alterada Sango

-No lo se sango estoy desapareciendo- dijo Kagome muy asustada

-Kago…- no pudo decir mas porque la chica ya había desaparecido.

XXX

-mirad a esa muchacha de allí-dijo un extraño

-oh! ¿cuanto nos darían si la vendemos como una esclava?- dijo otro

_En ese momento Kagome despertó se había desmayado por culpa de lo que había pasado antes pero cuando abrió los ojos no dio crédito a lo que veía ya no se encontraba en aquella tienda sino en otro sitio muy distinto y que dos personas muy extrañas la iban a atacar._

-No os acerquéis a mi os advierto que soy una gran luchadora- dijo Kagome intentando sonar convincente

-jaja no nos hagas reír ahora pórtate bien y estate quieta- dijo uno de los extraños

-socoro, ayuda por favor- Gritaba Kagome

_En ese momento apareció un chico de cabello plateado y unos hermosos ojos dorados montado sobre un caballo blanco y negro con su fuerza hizo que los dos traficantes de esclavos se fueran y entonces cuando bajo del caballo vino directo a mi._

_-Que haces por aquí niña, que no ves que por esta ciudad no puedes andar tranquila- dijo el gran extraño_

_-Lo lamento mucho es que no se donde estoy- dije apenada_

_-vaya así que te perdiste no tienes sentido de la orientación verdad¿?-_

_-Que dijiste repítemelo a la cara si te atreves- dijo Kagome desafiante pero en cuanto el extraño se giro para verla por primera vez dijo algo que no entendió._

_-Kikyo…que haces tu aquí, no sabes quien soy- dijo el extraño apenado_

_-la verdad es que yo no me llamo Kikyo y no, no te conozco de nada-_

_-de verdad no te acuerdas de mi siempre estábamos juntos de pequeños soy Inuyasha te olvidaste de la promesa que nos hicimos ¿?- dijo Inuyasha triste_

_-La verdad es que yo me llamo Kago…- no pudo acabar la frase porque la fuerte luz brillante lila volvió a salir de su cuerpo haciendo que ella desapareciera._

_XXX_

_Kagome se despertó en su cama como siempre y se quedo con la duda de si todo eso había sido un simple sueño o había pasado de verdad…_

**Continuara… :D**


	2. La Marca

**Hola estoy aquí de nuevo los personajes no son míos son de Rumiko Takahashi menos alguno que es mío y la historia claro esta :D**

**Capitulo 2: La marca**

_Kagome acababa de despertar y aun no sabia lo que le había pasado en cuanto tocaron a la puerta_

-Adelante-dijo Kagome

-Kagome como estas estaba muy preocupada- dijo Sango

-Pues la verdad… no lo se Sango no se que me paso-

-yo tampoco me lo explico desapareciste y luego volviste a aparecer pero estabas desmayada lo único que puede hacer fue llevarte a tu casa corriendo-

-entonces si que paso de verdad no lo soñé-

-no, no fue un sueño pero quiero saber exactamente que paso-

-no lo se estaba en un lugar extraño entonces fui atacada por dos hombres y un chico de cabello plateado y ojos dorados me salvo y me llamo Kikyo-

-realmente es muy extraño todo esto seria mejor que no contáramos nada de esto a nadie por nuestro bien-

-si será lo mejor-

-ahora deberíamos ir a la universidad si te sientes bien claro has dormido todo un día y ya son las 8 de la mañana

-¡QUE! porque no me lo dijiste antes tenemos que correr para llegar a tiempo.

_Nos pusimos a correr en dirección a la universidad, la primera hora era historia como no el profesor nos regaño por llegar tarde y nos fuimos a sentar._

-Como iba diciendo en el pasado existió una profecía que decía que en algún lugar nacería un ser con una marca que aria que todo lo que conocemos cayera en caos y destrucción o aria milagros y nos salvaría-

-Profesor Tanaca esa profecía se cumplió- Pregunte inquieta.

-Desgraciadamente no lo se yo creo que todo eran leyendas-

-¿pero podría decirnos como es esa marca verdad?-dijo sango

-pues verán era una marca con un corazón en el medio con una corona encima de el y a los lados tenia alas era el símbolo de pureza, pero en cambio si su corazón se corrompiera se volvería un corazón roto con las alas negras y sin corona y dolería para toda la eternidad o al menos eso dicen las leyendas porque os interesa tanto?

-no por nada en particular porque nos gusta su clase- dije mas inquieta esta vez al recordar lo que paso en mi casa

Flash Back:

_-¿Kagome que es eso que tienes en tu muñeca?- pregunto sango sorprendida_

_-¿el que?- pregunte sin entender _

_-¿no me digas que te hiciste un tatuaje?-dijo sango muy enfadada_

_-tranquila no me hice ningún tatuaje y respecto a esto no se lo que es, esta justo donde me puse el reloj es muy extraño_

_-la verdad es que si mira tiene forma de corazón con una corona y alas blancas es muy bonito_

Fin del flash back

-¿Kagome no me digas que tu eres la chica de la profecía?-dijo sango sorprendida

-No puede ser, es imposible esto debe de ser un sueño- dije asustada

Continuara…

Hola les dije que ya estaba haciendo cosas por cierto Inuyasha saldrá dentro de 2 o 3 capítulos mas adelante ya veréis muchas sorpresas.

**En el próximo capitulo: **

**El Triste Pasado de Kagome no os lo perdáis ;)**


End file.
